The Underwater Abyss: Chapter Four
The Underwater Abyss Chapter Four Daniel Daniel sat on the ocean floor silently. The only noises that were heard were the crash of the waves above, the school of fishes swimming, and the fear Daniel could hear that radiated off some female creature nearby. Daniel could tell also like him she had came down from the upper world due to the deadly air; she felt lost and scared like himself. One of the few perks of being the son of Typhon. "It's probably just some random demigod daughter of some minor sea spirit." muttered Daniel to himself. But In reality he didn't know how wrong he was. After 2 hours of just sitting in the same spot Daniel got what mortals called extremely bored. He was also getting hungry and after the day he had it was twice his normal hunger. To make it even worst a huge, tasty, looking Catfish just had to swim past bye his nose. Of course none of the fish could even see him, the sea monster he had chosen to transform into had the ability to disappear at will which Daniel had thought was very awesome. He swam through the water easy as butter, he came upon the catfish and snatched it up with his teeth, viciously. In his teeth Daniel swam up to the surface, fish in his mouth. He then turned into a dragon and flew up on to the land. He landed on a grassy cliff which was unusual as it was next to the ocean. He turned to demigod form which now also felt unusual as he was use to being a scary, lazy, sea monster. He found some branches and started a fire with his powers, with all that work he didn't notice the person standing behind him. He turned into a dragon again and scratched off one of his scales to use as a cooking pan because in all truthfulness those things were nearly invincible except to his dragon claws. He gutted out the catfish with his claws and make a thing out of the branches to hold the huge scale over the fire he put the catfish on and sat down on the grass while at the same time reverting back to demigod form. The person who Daniel could sense now was running behind him, Daniel in his mind chuckled to himself. Whoever this person thought they were they had better be better the best fighter on the planet, because if not they were in slang terms getting a straight beat down. Daniel acted like he didn't hear the footsteps pounding the ground a few feet behind him. When the attacker was almost upon him Daniel grew a dragon tail and whirled his body around in a circle, the hard dragon tail in the process flipping the attacker on his or her's back with a loud thud that echoed through the sky. Daniel then got a good look at the person's face, he was a kid with orange hair, Golden eyes, and dimples, he looked about 9 with a dirty white shirt on and some black jeans. “Alright kid, I'm only gonna ask ya once. Who in Zeus' name are you?” Daniel asked with an imposing threat in his voice. The kid who Daniel now noticed had a Swiss Army Knife in his hand looked scared now. “I'm Curt.... Curt Adams, Sir.” Curt said the Sir to suck up Daniel could tell. “ So Curt, what did you think you were going to do to me with this?” Daniel asked while snatching the knife out of Curt's hand. “Uh..... I was gonna try.... to knock you out... with the butt of the knife?” Curt said unsure if Daniel would believe him. “Well No.” said Daniel plainly and with that he melted the knife with his powers and dusted his hands off on his wet clothes. Curt now had a look of fear in his eyes. “You saw me turn into a dragon right?” Daniel questioned “Yeah..but me and my friends are starving.” Daniel knew how it was to starve and he knew it could make you do crazy things, like on his Quest with James and Mckenzie, they starved many days when they were captured by Ouranous. “You have friends with you?” “Yeah they're back at our make shift camp... Sir.” “Why are you guys camped out by the ocean? Where are your parents?” “We're orphans , we don't have any parents.” “Oh.” Daniel said shocked. “We were going to one of those glass cities that are supposed to protect us from the nuclear air.. but some weird guys showed up and tried to attack us. Then our Guardian the man who owns the orphanage turned into some goat thing and got himself killed while destroying the monsters. Then after the monsters were gone this glowing guy with wings on his feet told us to come to the sea blah,blah,blah, we would find help. So we're here and hungry I might add …. Sir.” Daniel internally groaned he thought he was dealing with some clear sighted mortals but even worst a group of demigods , which really sucked. Plus Hermes was involved which was not good, couldn't he ever catch a break? “First, don't ever call me sir, my name is Daniel, Second, show me where your camp is and grab that burning Catfish over there and Third, your a demigod. “Ok....? Si-- I mean Daniel." And with that him, the burning Catfish, and Curt Adams set out for the kid's Camp and The Underwater Abyss. Category:Thesonofneptune101 Category:The Underwater Abyss Category:Chapter Page